


Renewed

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed

Title: Renewed  
Author: StormyBear30  
Author:E-mail: StormyBear29@cox.net  
Pairing: B/M of course  
Rating: R for language  
Summary: Brian has a wake up call.  
Disclaimer: I don't them...I just make up storie about them.

 

"Where are you…you little shit" I screamed angrily into the phone as I paced the length of my bedroom once again. "You were supposed to have been here over an hour ago"

"I know…I know" I heard the tired reply of my best friend. "I'm five minutes from your place. I'll be right there" I didn't have a chance to utter another word before the line went dead in my ear. Glancing at my watch I allowed the curse words that had been basically flowing all night to once again proceed. It wasn't like Michael to be late for whatever prearranged thing we had planned to do…but it seemed that lately he was late for everything that pertained to me and I was more then willing to let him know all about it once he got there.

"Ok…ok…I'm here" I heard him yell from the doorway as he let himself in with his key. My mouth literally fell open at the sight I saw before me as he rushed in…slamming the metal door loudly behind him.

"You look like shit" I spoke truthfully as I finally got control of my shock…following him over to the couch where he fell down heavily upon it.

"Thanks…" was his tired response as he laid back…closing his eyes as he did. "I was helping mom move all of Uncle Vic's things into the attic and then before that I had to meet Justin at the printers because they fucked up all of the new Rage banners…then before that I had to help Mel and Lind's set up the new room for the baby and before that…" he went on with his list of things he had done for the day…causing me to cringe since all I had done was sit at home and bitch to myself about how shitty up my life was before having a jerk fest with some random stranger online.

"Jesus Mikey…you keep this pace up and you will be dead before you hit thirty five. Which…Omg is in two days" I laughed as I leaned over and kissed him quickly upon his frowning lips.

"Thanks for reminding me" he laughed tiredly as he opened one eye towards me before closing it back up. "Could I have some water before we leave" he asked…once again opening that one eye up enough to look at me. "I am dying of thirst"

"Would you like some ensure instead old man" I continued my taunting with a smug smile before making my way towards the kitchen. I heard him mutter something…but what it was wasn't clear as I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back to where he sat. "Come one old timer we only have thirty minutes to get to the dealership before they…" I tried to rush him…only to cut myself short as I came upon his softly snoring frame. "Close" I finished in a whisper as I looked down at my worn out best friend. Concern quickly consumed me because I knew that Michel was truly working himself into an early grave. Between his comic book shop…the success of Rage and the fact that he could never say no to anyone that might needed his help…he looked more like forty five then his upcoming thirty fifth year. Mikey was not only busy….but with the death of his lover the year before and more recently his Uncle Vic…he had also been through emotional hell as well. I was truly worried for my friend…despite the old age jokes that I threw his way constantly…worried that in some small way that my tauntings of premature death would somehow come true. I knew I had to do something…and soon before Michael lost anymore of his boyish charm that I loved so well. "Sleep Mikey" I whispered against his forehead as I gently laid him out fully across the couch…covering him a blanket I had retrieved from the linen closet. I couldn't help the smile that quickly covered my face as he leaned up into the kiss I then laid upon his pouty lips…before snuggling down under the covers.

"Roy…this is Brian Kinney" I spoke into my cell phone as I stood in the kitchen keeping a watchful eye on a fully slumbering Michael. "Look there's been a change of plans and I won't be able to make it to the dealership tonight before you close. I need you to keep the car for another few days. Because something has come up…" I answered when he asked why. "I have to take care of something…or someone" I spoke more softly as I once again looked over at Michael. "Look are the additions that I asked for taken care of? Excellent…just make sure that nothing happens to that car and I will make sure that you get an extra bonus" I threw in…knowing good and well that I didn't have to do it…but I was feeling generous so I thought what the heck. Roy was a good guy…a great guy…in the sack that was. However…aside from that he was one hell of a salesmen and the only person that I trusted enough to purchases any of my modes of transportation from. "Sorry Roy…" I laughed when he asked me by any chance that I was going to be his extra commission. "I'm saving myself for someone else" I laughed like hell…hanging up the phone once he had moved past his stuttering closing remarks. Placing my cell phone in my pocket I grabbed my keys and headed for the door…but not before jotting down a quick note and leaving it on the coffee table near Mikey in case he woke up before I got back. With a final look I made my way out of the loft and into the chilling night air. I was in a hurry as I raced down the familiar streets of Liberty Avenue. I had plenty of places to stop at and not a lot of time to do it.

Nearly two hours had passed before I knew it as I made my way as quietly as possible back into my loft…closing the door softly behind me. It didn't surprise me that he was still out like a light…curled up in a ball…a cute smile spread across his face. I was dying to know what it was that he was dreaming about as I made my way first into the kitchen and then the bedroom to put away my wares. Grabbing a beer I walked barefoot into the living room…sitting on the floor beside my Mikey as I gazed down upon him. It was still hard to believe that he was going to be thirty five in less then two days and it was even harder to believe that I was going to be that same age as well just months later. Despite the obvious dark circles under his eyes he was still so youthful…which I found completely amazing considering he had me as a best friend. His beautiful black hair had a few grays here and there and I would have bet good money that many of them were at the expense of me and the lifestyle that I led. Mikey was always there for me…despite the hell that I put him through. I knew that I could count on him for anything…knew that whenever the chips were down that he would be beside me without fail. I would have bet my life of the blind devotion and love that he held for me…but I was never able to fully return. At least not wholly…not at first.

The fact of the matter was that in the year since Ben's death my feelings for Michael had changed. Ok…maybe changed was not the right word to use when describing what it was that I felt for him…more like matured. Since the death of his lover I had forgotten all about my evil ways and focused on being the one behind him…giving him the support that he so richly deserved. It was at that time when I realized that I no longer thought of him as Mikey…side kick to Brian…but as something much more beautiful and important. I began to truly realize the love that I held for him and just how much I wanted him as more then just a best friend by my side…but more as a partner. It was like Ben's death brought forth a revelation…but I knew that I could not pursue the man that I had always loved…at least not at that point in time. He needed time to grieve…time to move past the death of the man that I knew he truly did love…but I was biding my time.

"The times now Mikey" I spoke softly as I traced the outline of his handsome face with my fingertips…only to remove then quickly as his eyes flew open and a "Holy shit" escaped loudly over his lips.

"Oh Jesus Brian…I am so sorry" he rushed out…jerking himself off of the couch…only to trip over me in his rush as we landed hard upon the floor. "Shit…" he ground out from where he lay on top of me. "I am so sorry…so sorry" his apologetic words continued as he rolled off of me breathing fearfully as if he had just finished a ten mile marathon. "Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" he questioned as he lifted my head from where it laid curled into my chest. Only to shove me backwards as the laughter I had been trying to conceal finally got the better of me. "Fuck…" his own laughter joined mine as he leaned back against the couch…pulling his knees into his chest. "I really am sorry that I fell asleep"

"It's ok Mikey…you needed to rest" I assured…sliding next to him as I laid my arm around the back of his neck. "And it looks like you need a bit more" I continued as he tried to fight a yawn that was trying to over take him…only to lose the battle.

"No…it's ok. We can go…" he replied…fighting another one as he tried to pull himself off of the floor…only to be pulled back down by my insistent hands.

"We can do nothing" I spoke matter of factly as I pulled him tighter against my body. "Except…eat the pizza that I have warming in the oven. Then you have two options…you can go straight to bed or you can stay up and watch one of the movies I rented while you were asleep" I could see that he wanted to argue with me…but as I sent him a somewhat threatening Brian Kinney stare he quickly backed down.

"I could eat and watch a movie with you" he spoke almost shyly with a cute smile as I kissed him playfully.

"Good choice…now get your cute ass up on that couch and I will bring everything to you"

"No Brian…I can…" he opposed…once again shutting up mid sentence as I looked down at him. "I can wait right here for you to serve me"

"Good boy…" I beamed…kissing him once again as I made haste for the kitchen and our impending night of relaxed togetherness.

"I can't believe that you rented Spider Man" he gushed his head resting in my lap after the two of us devoured a whole large pizza. "I love this movie so much and I love you" he beamed as he reached his hand up…laying it across the back of my neck as he tugged it downwards for a simple kiss of thanks.

"Me too…always have…always will" I responded automatically…verbally kicking myself for it because Mikey deserved so much more then that. "Mikey…what I mean is…" but I didn't get to finish my words because within seconds of that soft and sweet kiss he was sound asleep once again. "I love you" I finished despite the fact that I knew he did not hear me. We laid there for a little while longer as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through the softness of his hair as memories of our past came back to haunt me. Memories of the more then ample times where I could have told Michael how I truly felt about him. Memories of times where I would give him just a taste of what I knew he wanted most from me…only to take it back in an instant once I knew that he was still hooked. I was horrible to Michael back then and despite the fact that I knew it…it did not stop me from hurting the man that I really did love time and time again. But that time things were different…I was different. I was ready for more…ready to jump into the next phase of our relationship headfirst. I only hoped that the man that I was completely gaga over was just as ready as I was. I hated to wake him since he looked so happy and peaceful sleeping contently within my lap…but I was more then a little tired myself. Slowly…arm in arm we made our way towards my bedroom. I undressed him down to his underwear before helping him slide under the warmth of the covers.

It was another hour before I slipped into the bed beside him…spooning my body against the supple contours of his body. As I laid there I could not believe how much of a pure romantic sap I had become and that thought alone caused me to chuckled out loud. After stripping him of his clothes I sat upon the floor before the bed just watching him as he slept soundly before me. I watched the way that his chest rose and fell with every breath that he took…watched as his cheeks hollowed only to fill an instant later by that same breath. I listened to the gentle sounds of his slumber waft over his beautifully ample lips…lips that I knew that I would never tire of kissing…feeling. I watched as his eyelids fluttered…knowing full well that he was deep within the land of dreams and wondering what exactly it was that he was dreaming about. I just watched him…taking in the sights and sounds of his nightly essence and for the first time in a long time…I felt completely content. It was only as my own eyelids began to droop did I leave his side…only to invade the other.

I woke up that early the next morning with a small smile upon my face as I opened my eyes and came face to face with a still sleeping Mikey. Some how in the middle of the night he had managed to turn himself around so that he was facing me fully. Once again I gazed upon the man that I hoped to make my lover soon…once again chucking to myself at just how ironic it was that I was quickly turning into a dickless fag. I hated to do it…hated to leave his side but I knew that I had to. There were things that I had to do before he woke…people that I had to call and most importantly arrangements that had to be made.

"Jesus Brian…why did you let me sleep so late" I heard his sleepy voice cry out from the bedroom as he came stumbling out nearly an hour later…half dressed. "I was supposed to meet Justin at the diner this morning to go over the final copy for the next issue and then I had to open the store" he went on…jerking his shirt over his head as he practically raced for the front door. "I am supposed to meet my mother for lunch and…" he went on…looking as his watch in complete aggravation.

"You're not going anywhere" I cut him off as I grabbed onto his arm…hindering him from falling upon his face as he tripped over his own insistent feet.

"This is not funny Brian" he cried out…jerking his arm out of my clutches as he once again aimed for the door. "I have too much shit to do today to deal with your shit today"

"Your right it's not funny" I countered…once again grabbing onto his arm as I forced him to turn and face me. "You are exhausted" I spoke matter of factly. "You look like shit and I'm worried about you" my words of truth continued as I pulled him into my embrace.

"I appreciate that" he responded…kissing me quickly upon my frowning lips as he yet again made haste for the door. "But…I am fine. I can take care of myself and…"

"I know you can take care of yourself…but why don't you let someone else take care of you for a change" I spoke softer as he turned to face me with a look of pure shock upon his face. I could see the emotions that he was experiencing wash across his face as he once again decided to take the easy route he always did when it came to me and play it off as a joke.

"You can't even take care of yourself" he laughed…but I could feel the underlying currents of his words as I pushed past them…taking his hand into my own as I once again led him back into my arms.

"Just let me take care of you Mikey" I nearly begged as I held him even tighter against my body…fearful that he would once again try and walk away from me.

I felt his hesitation as his body became taunt within my grasp and then just as quickly I felt his smile against my neck as he finally surrendered to my will.

"Ok Brian…" he said with a small smile…those beautiful brown eyes shimmering with such love for me that it literally took my breath away. "I just need to call Justin and…"

"Did that…" I beamed…unable to stop the smug smile that spread across my face because he knew that one way or the other I was going to get what I wanted. "I called your mom and the rest of our fucked up little family and told them that you are going to be out of commission for the next two days. He tried to speak…but I didn't allow him too as I continued with my list. "Justin will work the store for you and send the final drafts of Rage to the printers. Emmett and Ted will keep your mother distracted so we can just hang out and relax here for the next few days. Oh and I went to your apartment and got you a few changes of clothes…so you have no excuse to try and leave this loft.

"But tomorrow is my…" he stopped mid sentence looking up at me with saddened eyes…causing my excitement level to grow because I knew that he thought I had forgotten about his upcoming birthday….when in fact I hadn't.

"Tomorrow is your what" I feigned innocence as I walked away from him and made my way into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" I called out over my shoulder as I opened the refrigerator door…not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Nothing…" he replied sadly as he walked over to where I was still standing…hiding my laughter amongst the chilled items.

"I was thinking cheese omelet…what do you think?"

"Yeah…sure that sounds good" he replied…opening the cabinet behind me as he retrieved the items needed for our cooking experience. "You know we should really take a cooking class or something" he laughed nearly an hour later as we took witness to the gigantic mess surrounding us and the burnt remains of our breakfast. "Come on lets get this mess cleaned up" his laughter continued as he began to clean up the mess.

"Go lay down on the couch and watch cartoons or something" I directed as I nudged him towards the living room. He didn't even try to argue with me as he trudged over towards the couch…plopping heavily upon it as he flipped through the many stations. It took me nearly another hour to clean up the inedible portions of our breakfast as I walked over to where Mikey continued to sit upon the couch. I couldn't control the smile that placated my face as I looked down and found him once again sound asleep. As in the night before I once again laid him across the couch…covering him with the blanket thrown across the back. I was actually kind of relieved that Mikey had decided to take another nap because despite the fact that he needed it desperately…I still had several more arrangements to take care of before his birthday came upon us.

Mikey woke up hours later refreshed and in somewhat of a better mood. For the rest of the day we just hung out like we used to. Around lunchtime I ordered Chinese food from our favorite restaurant as we stuffed ourselves silly. I was in heaven as we laid together on the couch…deeply held within each other's arms as we reminisced about the past that we had shared together. He told me how happy he  
was that I was concerned enough about him to do something so special…causing me to blush like a mad man…something that never happened to me before then. Small kisses were shared…kisses that I longed to intensify but held back because at that point in time the time was not right. Late afternoon after much urging on my part I finally convinced his lazing ass to go and take a shower for I had a huge  
surprise in store for Mikey later that evening.

"Ok…he's in the shower…get your asses over here now" I barked into the phone as I checked the doorway of the bathroom once again as I waited for the first part of Michael's surprise to arrive. Moments later after ending the conversation there was a small knock at my  
door. "About fucking time"

"Jesus Brian what the fuck did you expect on such short notice" Michael's mother retorted as I assisted her with the many bags that she had been lugging inside. "Just get out of my way and give me five minutes" she went on…pushing past me as she headed straight for my kitchen. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as Debbie  
and her trio of helpers went about adding the finishing touches to the rest of Michael's birthday surprise. Within minutes there was food of all types covering my counters and stove with a huge…beautifully hand made birthday cake as well. Tears welled within my eyes as the stared at the cake…memories of Vic invading my mind because I knew how much he would have loved to have been a part of celebrating Michael's day.

"Brian…I used the last of your shampoo" I heard Michael cry out behind me…jerking me away from thoughts of our lost family member as I turned to find a towel clad…gaping Michael standing before his family and I. "Holy shit…" he cried out…grabbing onto the side of his towel in order to keep it from falling from him hips. Not that I would have minded…but I wasn't willing to share that part of Michael  
with just anyone.

"Surprise" a chorus of voices sang out behind me as one by one they approached him with kisses and birthday greetings. I just sat off to the side as he relished the loving attention being tossed upon him…so much so that he apparently had forgotten his was clad only in a  
towel.

"Ok leeches…leave him alone" I finally broke in as I pushed his adoring family members aside…placing my arm around his neck as I gazed into beautifully shinning brown eyes. "I think that it is time that you put some clothes on old man" I teased…placing my forehead atop his own as I leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"Right…clothes" he stammered…a full blush racing across his face as he kissed me quickly in return before racing towards the bedroom. I have to admit that I was a little disappointed to see him minutes later fully dressed…but looking devilishly handsome. The rest of the evening was spent stuffing ourselves silly with Debbie's delectable  
delights and then to top it off with birthday gifts. I was in awe at just how much Michael was loved as his family and friends spoiled him completely rotten. A little bit of jealously rolled through me as he received all sorts of beautiful and well thought out gifts…but it quickly vanished at the realization that my gift was yet to come and  
I knew that it was going to blow their gifts out of the water.

"Dance with us" I heard Emmett exclaim to Michael as he and Ted turned on some music and began to gyrate to it. I couldn't help the laughter that expelled from my lips when he declined the offer…only to have an over exuberant and determined Emmett drag him into the middle of the floor against his will. He didn't put up a fight for long as his love for dancing over took him and before I knew what was  
happening the happy threesome were dancing like crazed children.

"You ok?" I asked a uncharacteristically silent Debbie as I made my way over to the window where she stood staring out into the dark night.

"Me…yeah" she replied…a forced smile upon her lips as he turned to look at me quickly before pulling her eyes back towards the skyline. "I just wish that Vic could have been here to see this" she continued sadly…once again focusing her eyes on me.

"He is Deb…at least in spirit" I tried to sooth…placing my hand gently upon her arm as she continued to gaze up at me.

"Yeah…I know he is…but I wasn't talking about only tonight Brian" she said…taking my hand into her own as my heart began to beat crazily within my chest as I waited for her to continue. "I was also talking about the fact that you finally got you head out of your ass and realized that you and Michael belong together" she spouted out…shocking me to my very core as she grabbed onto my other hand once I began to swagger slightly.

"How…how did you know" I stuttered nervously once I got my wits about me.

"I'm his mother and I know everything there is to know about my son" was her adamant reply. "But most importantly I know you. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him…can see it in the way that you touch him…hold him…kiss him. You love him…you always have and now after all this time you finally have the balls to realize it"

"I do…I do love him" I responded eagerly…fearful at what her next words might be. I knew that if anyone was going to refuse our union it was going to be the women that loved me and hated me all at the same time. I knew that I wasn't good enough for Michael…knew that Debbie knew it too…but despite all of that I was going to fight tooth and nail to ensure that in the end he was mine. "What do you have to  
say about that?" I asked…biting my lip as she contemplated her response.

"Brian…" she began…still holding onto both of my hands. "You have done some shitty things to Michael in the past. You have lied to him…lead him on…hurt him more times then I can count" and as her words continued my heart froze because I knew exactly what it was that she was about to say next. "But you love him…you always have. Michael  
knew that even though no one else did. He's been your stanch  
defender from the moment that the two of you became friends and he has loved you just as passonnantly. I should tell you to leave my son alone…tell you that I don't want you as part of Michael's life…but I can't. He loves you and you love him and no matter what I say…in the end the two of you will have found a way to be together. So I  
give you my blessing Brian…but if you hurt him you will have more then just me to contend with" she laughed softly through the tears that were sliding lazily down her cheeks. "You'll have them as well" she pointed to the still dancing threesome…who had now been joined by a dancing pair of lesbians.

"I know" was my simple response as I leaned in and kissed her softly upon her tear stained cheek before allowing her to pull me into a crushing Debbie hug.

"Everything ok over here" I heard the concerned voice of the man we had just been discussing question us as we both broke our shared embrace.

"Everything's fine sweetheart. I was just thanking Brian for doing this for you tonight" she lied as he graced me with a thousand watt smile before leaning over to kiss her son upon his equally grinning lips before she made her way over towards the kitchen.

"I want to thank you too" he spoke softly…his face reddened and even more handsome from the exerts of his heavy dancing. "I thought you had forgot"

"I forget nothing when it comes to you" I reply truthfully as I slide my arms around his waist…pulling him tauntly against my body as I quickly covered his lips under my own. The kiss was a short…yet sweet one as an overly exuberant Emmett broke between us a he dragged a grinning Michael over to where the cake still sat untouched. For the next hour we ate the scrumptious cake as we sat littered throughout the living room…Michael and I sharing the couch. I couldn't keep my hand out of the softness of his hair as he sat beside me…leaning against my body as he talked and laughed with his loved ones surrounding him. It was a perfect end to a perfect day…and I knew that it was time to call it a night as little by little the heaviness of his head began to press into my chest. I couldn't blame him for being tired…I was tired myself as I kissed him quickly  
upon the top of his head before slipping away from the heat of his body. "Ok…parties over" I spoke…grabbing Ted and Emmett by the arms as I jerked them from where they sat cuddling on the floor before me.

"You fucking touch me and I will break that arm of yours" Melanie barked with playful laughter as I…still dragging a fully fussing Ted and Emmett behind me…reached for the two lesbians.

I wanted to come back with a quick and spiteful remark…but I held my tongue. That night had been perfect and I didn't want to ruin it with hateful words and hard feeling with the mother of Michael's child. Instead I graced her with a full fledge smile as I released the other two as I placed my hand before her in order to assist her pregnant form from off of the chair she had been sitting on. At  
first she just looked at me as if I had lost my mind…but I think that she must have seen the sincerity in my eyes…or maybe not but ever so slowly she reached out and laid her hand within mine. "Thanks…" she rushed out with a small smile of her own as she pushed a awestruck Lindsay towards the front door. "Deb you need a ride home" she  
called over her shoulder…giving me another look before focusing her attention back towards Michael's mom.

"Sure honey that would be great…just let me say goodbye to my baby" she replied as she made her way over to a fully beaming Michael…sharing with him a hug and a kiss before she left with the two women.

"Well happy birthday baby" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled Michael into his arms…kissing him quickly upon his cheek before releasing him from his embrace. Ted was next as he wrapped his arms around Michael's neck…apparently not intending to let go until I jerked them apart. I  
didn't know what Ted's problem was…but I didn't like the way that he was grasping onto Michael…much less the look of love that still screamed out from his eyes. I knew that Ted was very much in love with Emmett…but I also know that he had a great love for Michael and much like me…he would forever.

"Out Schmidt…" I barked…latching my arms around Michael's waist from behind as I pulled him tauntly against my body…leaning my head upon his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Michael" he stuttered as he reached out for Emmett's hand…only to pull it back at the look of upset that was sprawled across his face. I knew that Ted was in for one hell of a night as Emmett stormed out of the loft…ignoring his cries of apology.

"Alone at last" I whispered against his ear as I turned him around in my arms…once again tightening the hold that I had around his waist. For mere moments we just stood there alone with our thoughts as we swayed to beat of imaginable music…just content to be in the one place that we both always felt so secure in…each other's arms.

"Tonight was wonderful" he sighed against my chest as his head lay upon it. "Thank you so much for everything Brian"

"But there is so much more" I chirped happily as I pressed my forehead against his…staring into eyes so full of childhood enthusiasm that I could not control the happy laughter that sprang from my throat.

"What…no…really…what?" he rushed out…grabbing onto the back of my shirt as he began to jump and prance before me.

"You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow" I teased…walking away from him as I made my way into the kitchen for another piece of cake. I was having one hell of a time keeping the smile off of my face as he tried to mask his emotions…but failed miserably in the form of a slight pout across his lips. "Do you want some more cake?" I asked nonchalantly…picking up a piece of the sweetened goodness…popping into my mouth as I continued to watch him stand across the room from me. "It's really good…" I drawled…picking up another small piece as I held it out towards him as if to lure him to me. It worked as expected as he slowly drudged his way over to where I stood trying to take the piece I was offering with his hand. I however…had other ideas as I slunk my arm around his neck…burying my hand once again within the softness of his hair as I held the temping morsel before his lips. With slow and calculated motions I laid the softness upon his lip…pushing it back slightly as my finger as well as the cake invaded his mouth. At first he was too shocked to move…but as I moved even closer to his body he finally gave into the action. Closing my eyes…I had to bite my lip to contain myself from crying out as he closed those beautifully plump lips around my finger…sucking it clean with two swipes of his tongue.

"Mmm…good" he replied in a sex like voice that soon had me hardening like crazy. I watched as he grasped that same hand into his own…moving it before his mouth as he began to lick the remaining frosting that his earlier cleaning had missed. "Really…really good" he continued to tease as he released my hand…an all to audible grunt expelling over my hung open lips at the loss of his hands upon me. However…all regrets were quickly dispelled as he picked up his own piece of cake placing it gently before my grinning lips. "What to try some more"

Leaning forward I practically inhaled the tasty treat as well as the cake as I began to pump my lips up and down his stubby finger. I could hear his breath as it hitched in his throat…could feel his muscles becoming taunt as I continued to hold him around the waist with my free hand. I knew that he was ready…knew what he was up to…but it wasn't going to work…not then at least. "Nice try Mikey…but you still have to wait till tomorrow" I laughed smacking him playfully on his ass…after releasing his finger from my mouth…racing away to avoid that same hand as it swatted back at me.

"Asshole…" he cried out with a another cute pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you still love me like no other" I cried across the expanse of the room as I made my way into the bedroom. "Come on Mikey…leave the mess…we can clean it up tomorrow" It was mere moments later after undressing for bed that we lay in peaceful silence.

"I love you Brian" I heard him whisper sleepily as he snuggled against my chest. "And thank you for tonight…it was wonderful"

"You're welcome Mikey…and I love you too" I whispered truthfully against the top of his head as I closed my eyes and allowed the events of the upcoming day to play over and over in my head.

I woke up earlier then normal that next day as I had my first morning stretch…unable to stop the smile that flashed across my face at the feeling of having Mikey laying practically on top of me. I quickly admitted to myself that I liked waking up like that…like the idea of waking up like that each and every morning for the rest of my life…if only I could convince Mikey otherwise. It took much maneuvering but I was finally able to slide him away from me without waking him as I made a quick trip to the bathroom…then into the kitchen for a birthday breakfast for my best friend and hopeful lover.

"Hey sleepyhead" I called out to Michael as he padded barefoot into the kitchen…rubbing his sleep filled eyes as he did not much later.

"What's this?" he asked sleep still laden in his voice as he gawked at the spread before him.

"It's breakfast for the birthday boy" I chuckled good naturedly as I rushed over to where he continued to stand…kissing him quickly upon his stunned lips before turning back to the task at hand. "Happy thirty fifth Mikey"

"Brian…this is too much. I mean…" he stammered…but I wasn't having it as I grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the dining room table.

"Hush up and eat" I giggled again as I pushed him into a chair as I began to place the simple breakfast feast I had prepared for him.

"Captain Crunch…good choice" he laughed as I poured his favorite cereal into a bowl…covering it with milk as I went back to the kitchen for the rest. "Aren't you going to eat anything" he asked after I had placed the plate of bagels and jam beside him…walking away towards the bathroom to shower.

"I actually finished off the rest of the cake for breakfast" I blushed as I turned to face him.

"You keep eating like that and before you know it you won't be able to fit into those designer suits that you love so well" he laughed…stuffing another spoonful of the sugary concoction in his mouth.

"But you'll still love me won't you Mikey" I half joked…half serious as I held my breath for his response.

"I will always love you…no matter what you look like" he vowed earnestly as he shuffled over to where I stood…grasping me by the side of my head as he planted a lingering peanut buttery kiss upon my lips.

"Me too" I once again took the easy way out…kissing him back once more before pushing him back towards his soggy cereal. "Coward…" I spoke against the steamy shower wall as I tired to wash away the doubt that was once again beginning to consume me. I knew that I was ready for more with Michael…but what I was beginning to doubt was the fact that I could convince him to see it. I knew Michael loved me…knew that he had for almost as many years as we had known each other…but after years of almosts and could have beens I wasn't sure that he would believe me this time. "You can do this…" I spoke as loud as I could without fear of Mikey hearing me as I turned off the shower…covering myself with a nearby towel as I entered the room. "Showers all yours"

"So what's up for today" he asked as he walked past me…clothes in hand.

"It's a surprise" I teased over my shoulder as I searched my closet for something to wear.

"What…no more surprises" he spoke quickly…forcing me to turn and face him as he came back across the room to where I stood. "You've done enough already Brian"

"It's never enough when it comes to you Mikey…don't you get that yet?" I asked staring deeply into those gorgeous eyes of his…eyes once again loaded with hope and fear as he stared back at me. "I love you Mikey" I rushed out…turning him around once again as I led him towards the shower not giving him a chance to respond to my declaration. I quickly finished dressing as I made my way into the living room…falling back upon a chair as I placed an all to important call. "It's Kinney" I spoke into the phone. "I'll be there within the hour. Is everything ready? Excellent. See you then" and with that said I hung up.

"So where are we going this morning?" I heard Michael ask as we sat among the many on the overly crowded city bus. "And why the hell are we taking the bus?" I had to suppress the laughter that threatened to overcome me as he moved a little bit closer to me as some dirty old man sitting across from us began to leer lustfully at him. "Jesus would you look at that guy…he's practically undressing me with his eyes" he whined some more…scooting over just a bit more until he was practically sitting on my lap.

"Well I can't say that I blame him Mikey" I drawled…placing my arm around his neck as I glanced over at the dirty old man. "You're hot…even dirty old men can see that" My laughter finally got the better of me…but not for long as the man began to wiggle his tongue in a grotesque way towards the man that I loved. I knew what I had to do…and I had no problems doing it as I leaned over and captured his mouth under my own. The kiss was deep and through…but it quickly got the point across to the old geezer as he trudged towards the end of the bus and began to torture some other person.

"Um…yeah…so why are we riding the bus again" he sighed deeply once I had released his plump lips…but I refused to answer him as I stole another quick kiss before puling the wire that alerted the driver to our stop. Still not speaking I grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him off of the stinky bus…never once breaking contact as we walked slowly towards our destination. "Holy shit…your new car. I almost forgot" he spoke…breaking the silence around us as we ran across a busy intersection before getting ran over. "So…what kind did you decide on?" his line of questioning continued as we entered the building of the dealership. "Another jeep…or maybe something sporty like the new Ford Mustang…or…"

"Mr. Kinney…it's nice to see you again" Roy the dealer declared loudly as he walked up to Michael and I…hand extended. I watched carefully as he began to eye Mikey…not liking one bit the way that he was totally checking him out.

"You know why I am here" I barked…snapping him out of his lust filled daze. "So…where is it?"

"Right this way gentlemen" he indicated towards a side door leading towards an outside lot.

"Oh jeez…I am so excited for you" he whispered in my ear as he grasped onto my hand and followed the man in front of us. "So which one is it?" he asked…still clutching my hand as he scanned the open lot. I didn't answer as I began to walk towards the car that I had previously purchased week's prior.

"Here…this is the one" I spoke proudly as we stood before the car. "How do you like it" I questioned excitedly as he stood before me in stunned silence. "I take it by your silence that you like it" I laughed giddily as I pushed him forward towards the front of the open door. "Look inside…it's simply amazing" He did as I asked…sticking his head inside as he surveyed the custom made interior…only to take it back out as he looked at me in complete confusion.

"Brian…I…I don't understand" he stammered as he looked from me back towards the car and me again. "It's Captain Astro…you hate Captain Astro" I was so thrilled with the way that things were going that I thought that I was going to explode right then and there.

"You're right I do hate the Captain…but since it's not for me then it doesn't matter" I giggled again like a schoolgirl…almost dancing in the spot where I stood.

"Not for you…then why" he continued with is line of questioning…only to have his eyes nearly bug out of his head at the realization. "Brian…no…no…you didn't" he began to blabber as he moved away from the car as if it would bite him.

"Yep…yep I did. Happy Birthday Mikey" I responded happily as I raced forward and gathered his stunned frame within my arms…kissing him crazily upon his unmoving lips.

"Bri…Brian no" he broke out…pushing me away as he again stood there with his mouth literally hanging open. "I can't…I can't take this. It's too much. I'm not worth…"

"You're worth this and a whole lot more Michael Charles Novotny" I scolded fiercely as I once again pulled him into my arms. "I'd been racking my brain for months trying to figure out what to get your for your birthday and then there was that one night that you told me about your dream car. You said that he would be a fully loaded Mustang Convertible with the Captain littering the interior. I knew right then and there that was what I was going to get you…even if it did cost me a mint" I laughed…cutting him off before he could speak another word. "But you are worth every penny Michael…that and so much more so. So take it…enjoy it…love it and think of me every time that you drive it" I smiled down at his tearful face as I leaned down and kissed him softly. "Happy Birthday Mikey"

I could tell that I had did good by the way that he stood before me with one hell of a dazzling smile upon his face…typical trademark tears still racing down his face. "God Brian…I love you so much" he cried out…wrapping his arms tightly around my neck as he crushed me against his body. "I love you so much" he repeated again…causing my heart to beat wildly within my chest as I took a deep breath and summonsed up the courage to finally say the words that I had been dying speak in what felt like forever.

"I love you too Michael" I whispered against his neck…closing my eyes as I prepared for the onslaught that I was sure was about to come. Instead I got the opposite of what I expected as he lessoned the hold he had around my neck…tipping my chin forward until our foreheads were meshed together as one.

"So you're ready now?" he asked…his eyes boring into my own as we continued to lie forehead to forehead.

I knew what he wanted…knew what it was that he was waiting for as I took another deep breath and spoke the necessary words. "I'm ready Mikey" I whispered on shaky breath…never once breaking eye contact with him. "I've been ready for awhile now…" my words of truth continued. "and I'll do anything that I have to do to prove just how ready I am" I vowed…ready to drop dead right there on that very spot as continued to stand before me unspeaking.

"Good…" was his simple reply as he wrapped his arms as tight as possible around my neck once again…capturing my unsuspecting lips under his own. I would have taken him right then and there in that over crowded car lot…but Mikey had other ideas as he broke our shared kiss and with a wink and a smile he jumped into the leather seat of his new car. I quickly finished any business I had with Roy as I ran like a little kid back out into the lot and into the passenger seat of my lovers new car. We flew out of that lot like a bat out of hell as he sped along the not so crowded streets of Liberty Avenue. I tried to control myself…tried to keep the hands that were itching to touch him…caress him…idle…but it was useless. It was as if they had minds of their own as I leaned over and began to run my fingers through the thickness of his ebony hair…the other found a fascination with the jean textured expanse of his thigh. His breathing became ragged…labored if you will as it began to caress and explore every available space…straying just shy of the place that we both wanted it most. Stopping at a light…I took the opportunity present as I tightened the grip within his hair as I kissed the very shit out of him. So wrapped up in our kiss of promises yet to come…he never noticed the light change…only heard the angry voice and loud honking as car upon car drove past us. We didn't care…not by a long shot as we continued to make out like love starved teenagers…that was until the street cop knocked upon our window and told us to move along. We made it to the loft in record time…without breaking any more laws…racing into my building with only one thing upon our minds.

We headed straight for the bed…because there was no need for anything else. We both knew what we wanted and nothing was going to stand in our way this time. Making love to Michael that night was the most glorious and right thing I had ever done in my lifetime. It was at that very moment as we gave of our body's…minds and souls that I realized that I was exactly where I was supposed to be. There was no more fear…no more ideas of running for I truly had found the man of my dreams…the man that I was put on this earth for to spend the rest of my life with. Michael and I didn't leave the loft for another three days after that and when we finally did leave Michael looked even more exhausted as he did before staying there. There was however one difference…that time it was all because of him. I quickly learned that Michael was nearly insatiable when it came to making love. I thought that I was the true stud of Liberty Avenue…but I was quickly proved wrong. We made love for hours…in several styles and positions and when we were through I was near comatose…but I loved every fucking minute of it.

Both of our lives after that changed drastically…but one thing remained through the constant…our undying love and respect for each other. It's hard to believe that we have been together as best friend…as lovers and life partners for nearly forty years now. We started out as friends…best friends till the end of time. We became lovers…a sappy and sentiment couple that were the envy and disgust of all that were lucky enough to know them. We became life partners in a beautiful commitment ceremony three years to the day that we came together as lovers. Yes…our lives have changed so drastically that I sometimes forget that there was time when I thought of no one else but me. It's hard to do that now…nearly impossible between my every growing love for Michael…our children and our friends and family. I am happy…deliriously happy and it is all due to the man who sleeps snoring beside me. I won't lie and say that we didn't have our ups…and our downs…because that is the best part of life. The fact of the matter is that I love him. I love him fully and wholly. He is the one that I live for…the one that I would give up my every thing for and he always will be until the ends of time.

The End…


End file.
